1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to non-fixed wing aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for lifting a wing for a non-fixed wing aircraft.
2. Background
Aircraft may take many different forms. For example, without limitation, aircraft may take the form of a fixed or non-fixed wing aircraft or a helicopter. A fixed wing aircraft also may be referred to as an airplane. Fixed wing aircraft typically may require more room to take off and land, as compared to a helicopter.
Some aircraft may provide for vertical takeoff and landing. For example, without limitation, a Harrier jump jet may be an example of a jet-powered aircraft that may perform vertical takeoffs and landings.
Another example may be a tilt-rotor aircraft. The rotors may move between a substantially horizontal position and a substantially vertical position. Still another example may be a tilt-wing aircraft.
In this manner, these types of aircraft may provide more flexibility, as compared to regular aircraft. For example, without limitation, with a vertical takeoff and landing capability, a tilt-rotor aircraft may require less room to take off and land, as compared to a normal fixed wing aircraft. Additionally, a tilt-rotor aircraft may provide longer ranges and higher speeds, as compared to a conventional helicopter.
Further, some tilt-rotor aircraft may be configured such that the wing is fixed during flight but may be rotated in non-flight conditions. For example, without limitation, the wing may be rotated to be substantially parallel with the fuselage of the aircraft. In this manner, less room may be required to store and transport this type of aircraft. With this type of capability, a tilt-rotor aircraft may be used on ships, such as aircraft carriers.
With these types of features, the association of the wing with the fuselage in a manner that allows for rotation may increase the complexity of the aircraft. This increased complexity may require increased maintenance and may take the aircraft out of service for longer time than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least one of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.